THE HUG
by KuDu
Summary: Heat and Sera having convo? One shot.


**Heat/Sera**** One-Shot**

Fluff, waff, and wuff wuff!

Disclaimer : I don't own DDS: Avatar Tuner 1&2. But I do worship Kazuma Kaneko's artwork. And btw, SERPH'S HEAD LOOKS LIKE GARLIC! …Ahem. On with the show.

**--**

**THE HUG **

**--**

He didn't know since when he started to spend sometime alone in that place. But he did know that place was like a magnet to him.

He winced at the sight; the gaping crater had a puddle on the center. Reluctantly he breathed—the chill air stung his lungs as it filled them whole. Slowly he bent and lowered his body, groping a handful of humid dirt and threw it to the puddle as he doing so. That place,… is where they found Sera just several days ago.

He sighed. He didn't understand why he had this urge feeling to protect her. To be beside her. To be her weapon, if he must.

Heck, he was addicted.

And he knew that he was not the only one who felt that way. Cielo ever since always wagged his tail whenever he saw the sight of her. Serph had this gentle smile when she was around. Argilla was (questionably) more emotional and screechy and bitching about feelings to others (which, by the way, Heat personally found very annoying. But then again, he never liked that bimbo bitch). On top of that, Gale seemed didn't mind her being. _Gale_, the cold bastard who could easily throw away the weak tribe member.

Hoarsely he chuckled. Nothing was logical enough to explain him what the hell was going on with them. Was it because of her look? No fucking way. She looked like a regular black-haired girl with a boyish hair cut to him. Far from both of his preference and definition of 'gorgeous'. Was it because of her power then? Merely impossible. She couldn't even touch a gun, leave alone in using one.

Thus there he stood, to trail back enough evidence to explain about things. Everything went haywire since the girl's arrival.

Speak of the devil—he nearly jumped at the sight of her sitting on the rim of the crater, shutting her eyes with a dead serious expression.

"W-what," he cleared his throat, "—what are you doing here?"

She chuckled, and gave a simple answer whilst she closed her eyes. "I'm trying hard." And she blinked a few times and tilted her head, "See?"

"…No?" Heat crossed his arms on his chest. He knew Sera has some special…trait. But this one was going too far.

"You're mean," she pouted, looking down to the puddle in the middle of the crater Abruptly Heat strode forward, afraid the petite might cry any moment then. He bent down "I-I'm sor—," but cut short as he saw Sera—was actually grinning. Just from whom she learned to smirk this much? Cielo?

"I'm trying hard," paused, her grin faded and replaced by a stern look, "—you know, to remember who am I. Where I came from. Why I stranded here…" softly she spoke, then she looked up, daring the sky as she slowly swayed her hands, catching the raindrops with her tiny hands.

Heat stood still. Exhaling every precious second into his vine; capturing the petite's images into his sole mind. His stomach had this warm tingling as she caught him looking at her and giggled.

Suddenly she got up. She stood before him and stared at him with much intensity that he thought his heart was going to burst. Unconsciously Heat fixed his eye-level to her pink lips. His face felt hot and he hardly breathed in any ounce of air.

"I have a question, Heat. Promise me, you won't tell anyone, okay. Especially Serph!"

**_badump-badump-badump-badump-badump--_**

what was the question again?

Oh.

Wait.

She hadn't mention it… Just yet. (And why his heart was beating so fast?)

**_badump-_** "But I want you to tell me the truth, okay? And not telling this to anyone!"

_Do you like me? **–badump- **No, wait. That is so wrong. (WHY THE HECK HIS HEART WAS BEATING SO FUCKING FAST?!?). _Heat shook his head, feeling his burning cheeks condition was increasingly unbearable. "Sure," he said huskily. **_–badump-_**

She parted her lips **_–badump-_** "Do you—," _like me?**-bad-**_ "—know what Serph likes? I want to give him something."

Paused.

And his ears were covered in indefinite stillness. Everything before him looked solemnly dull grey as his pupils were dilated into very small red rings in his eyes. He felt pangs of pain throbbing his chest over and over and his breathing was hard and uneven. He bit his lower lip, felt the tangy taste of his blood on his mouth. Thousands of emotion roaming free in his body; thousands of feeling he didn't comprehend, thousands of sensation he'd never felt before.

Sera noticed Heat's face went pale. "Heat? Are you okay?" she asked as she approached him caringly. Slowly she cupped his cheek with her little hand and gently brushed it along his jaw line.

Abruptly he grabbed her figure wholly and embraced her ever so tight, burying his face into her crook of neck. "Heat! You're squishing me!" came the squeaky voice. But that was just enough to tug him back to reality. Reluctantly he loosened his grip and retracted back, leaving an awkward gap between them.

"…I'm sorry. Did I… Did I hurt you?" he said groggily. He planted his gaze into the soil ground, not daring to look up.

Silently the petite shook her head.

Heat nodded uncomfortably, he retracting back and was going to turn and walk away after muttering an incoherent, "_M'kay,_" from his dry throat. But then he stopped as tiny hands linked around his torso. He could feel she placed her head on his back and his heart blaring loud pounds again.

Giggled, she spoke gently, "But I heart you too, Heat." (1)

The brute merely nodded and put his hand on her clasping ones on his mid part of body. He didn't understand why, but her single act was able to inject warmth wholly.

Yet he did understand one thing. That he should always be by her side.

--

**A/N** I dedicate this story to Shayla! A very special cute friend and a hardcore fan of Heat and Sera. I am so SO sorry if this story is far from your liking. I'm the kind of person who 'let's-keep-stick-on-the-game-storyline', so I don't make Sera THAT fond of Heat. And I'm too lazy to think about the title, and cannot come up with the better one, so, yeah, 'THE HUG' it is.

And btw, I use the term (1) I heart you, well, mebbe because I like that term. Much cuter than 'I love you' heeeheeee (don't you agree?) XD oh, anyone has watched I heart Huckabees? Great movie!


End file.
